


Size Does Matter

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a new toy to use on John.  John is all for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Does Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered [this toy](http://www.pinkcherry.com/colt-hefty-probe-inflatable-butt-plug-in-black) (NSFW) while cruising around the internet, and thought that it would be fun to see the boys playing with it. Thanks to Telesilla for reading it over for me!

John was checking his email when the door to his quarters slid open. Even though his back was to the door, he knew it was Rodney - he was the only other person the door was keyed to. Besides, he attitude had already driven everyone else away. “Hey, honey. How was work?” He was trying for a teasing tone, but it came out with more of a bite than he meant it to. 

“I know you hate being grounded, John,” Rodney said as he came into John’s peripheral vision. “But that’s no reason to be nasty. Especially when I bring you surprises.” He held up a medium sized box.

He started to reach out to take the box, but the ache in his arm and the cast reminded him of just _why_ he was pissy. He muttered an apology, but they both knew that he’d probably continue to be just as snippy until the damn thing came off and the new doc released him back to duty.

“So, what is it?” he asked, aiming for pleasant and unsurprised when it was more whiny.

Rodney set the box down on the desk and said, “That would be telling. Why don’t you get undressed and we’ll see if we can shake your lousy mood.” 

“Oh, it’s _that_ kind of box, is it?” he said. He had no idea what connection Rodney used to get his toys through the gate, and it didn’t really matter as long as no linked John to them. It would no longer get him discharged, but some things were nobody’s business.

Rodney disappeared into the bathroom as he was struggling to get his t-shirt off. It kept getting stuck on the cast. When he finally shook it loose, he made quick work of the track pants, and then went over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He could hear the sounds of water running, and he knew that Rodney was washing whatever it was as he was a fanatic about keeping toys clean. And _that_ meant that it was probably bound for John’s ass.

When Rodney came back in the room, he caught a glimpse of something large and black in his hand. He wasn’t able to figure it out, since Rodney tapped his chin with his free hand and then said, “Lay down, on your back, legs spread.”

It took a minute to get arranged to Rodney’s liking, with a pillow stuffed under his hips. It wasn’t made any easier by the fact that Rodney just _watched_ without helping, even though John was operating with just one hand.

Finally he was settled, and Rodney came over and carefully set whatever was in his hand down, on the bed between John’s legs. He brushed a kiss over John’s lips before stepping back and quickly and efficiently stripping down.

Another quick kiss as Rodney dug around in the toy drawer, and when he pulled back, John looked over curiously. He was holding the bodyglide in his hand, and John bit back a groan. Definitely going to be ass play today, and not just a fuck. Rodney clearly had a plan. And John was most definitely good with it.

Rodney climbed between John’s legs, and John spread them even wider in invitation. “Normally, I do this when you’re on your belly,” Rodney said conversationally. “Let’s see how it works from this angle.” John felt Rodney spread his cheeks and felt the soft touch of his tongue to his hole.

“Oh, god,” he moaned, trying to lift his hips up further, trying to deepen the gentle contact. He felt more than he heard Rodney’s chuckle, but he couldn’t actually get _too_ upset, since he didn’t stop licking. 

Rodney was tracing a slow path from just beyond John’s hole to his balls and back again, tongue just brushing against where he wanted it most over and over again. “Don’t tease,” he whined.

“What?” Rodney asked innocently, but when John lifted his head and glared at him, he laughed again. 

“You’re a tease,” John said again.

“And you love every second of it,” Rodney responded. “I’m just getting started, so quit your bitching and be good.”

It was really hard to argue with the truth, so he let his head drop back down without saying anything else for Rodney to insult. In response, Rodney’s hands spread him even wider, and his tongue tickled right around the edge of John’s hole before starting to push in slightly.

As Rodney licked and sucked, John did his damnedest to hold still. He loved being rimmed, and Rodney was incredible at it. Without thinking, he reached down and gave his cock one slow stroke, only to have Rodney _stop_ , the bastard.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Rodney said as he slid off the bed and walked to the head of the bed. Opening the drawer again, he pulled out a cock ring. 

John wanted to argue. At the same time, he wanted whatever it was that Rodney had planned, and he knew from experience that if he let Rodney have his way, the orgasm would be mind-blowing. So he took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Rodney wrapped the leather around his cock and balls and snapped it shut.

He expected that Rodney would go back to rimming him, but instead Rodney stretched out on the bed, along John’s side, and reached for the lube to slick his fingers. John was disappointed, but only for a moment, as he slid one inside him, deep and sudden. 

They kissed as Rodney opened him up slowly. He was a little surprised by how careful Rodney was being. John liked a hint of pain with his sex, and Rodney knew it and was usually only too happy to oblige. But this slow build up was good too, and he sucked hungrily on Rodney’s tongue as his hips rocked up into Rodney’s hand.

Three fingers inside him, and when Rodney pulled back, John gave in to his rising excitement. Now? Was Rodney going to do whatever it was now?

He wasn’t disappointed when Rodney picked up the toy from between John’s legs and pressed the tip to his hole, circling it and slipping it just inside over and over again. Just when John thought he was going to go crazy from want, Rodney started pressing a little more firmly. 

The toy - plug, from the shape - slid in slowly but steadily. He concentrated on the sensation, trying to see why Rodney had picked this plug, and he couldn’t tell. It was a little larger than Rodney’s cock, maybe, but not by a huge amount. As it settled into place, he could tell it wasn’t much longer either.

He wasn’t going to say it didn’t feel good - it did - but he was used to something a little more impressive when Rodney wanted to play. Still, he had something in his ass and Rodney by his side, within kissing range, so it was all good.

Tugging Rodney down, he kissed him soft and sweet. He was aware that Rodney was fumbling between his spread thighs, but he dismissed that and focused on the taste of his mouth. Then there was a sound reminiscent of blood pressure cuffs, and the plug got larger.

He gasped into Rodney’s mouth, his hand tightening on Rodney’s arm. Rodney pulled back, and John could see that his eyes were dancing. “What - “ he gasped out.

Rodney held up a bulb attached to a rubber hose. The sound was explained - it wouldn’t have looked out of place in the infirmary. “It’s an inflatable butt plug. It can double in size if we want. Fill you nice and full.”

“Oh, god,” John said. _Twice_ the size? That was going to hurt so good.

“We probably won’t get it quite that large today, but we _will_ get there. Then maybe we’ll try fisting,” Rodney said conversationally, as if he didn’t realize just how much John wanted that. It wasn’t true, of course. Rodney was nothing if not persistent when it came to ferreting out all of John’s fantasies and desires, and that was right up there. Unfortunately, it had been on the no-go list because of the amount of time it would take to work up to it, and the fact that the expedition couldn’t afford for him to be injured from sex.

But John could just see how they could use this to work him up to it over the next few days or weeks, and the idea that he might get something that he’d always wanted... He grabbed Rodney by the back of the neck and yanked him down into a hard, deep kiss.

Rodney made a happy sound and cooperated with the kiss enthusiastically. By the time John let go of him, he was grinding against John’s hip and groaning.

“More?” John asked as soon as he caught his breath.

Rodney took a deep breath of his own and then reached down, giving the bulb between John’s legs another squeeze. 

John groaned as the plug expanded again. It still wasn’t quite as big as the largest dildo that Rodney used on him when they had plenty of time, but he was really feeling it. He wanted to reach down and give himself a stroke, but he didn’t want this to end too soon, either, so instead he gave in to the almost equal desire to touch _Rodney’s_ cock.

Rodney gave a soft moan as John stroked his thumb over the head; collecting the precome there and spreading it down the shaft. “What do you want?” John asked. “You’re making me feel good. What would make you feel good?”

“You want me to think when you’re doing that?” Rodney said with a breathless laugh.

“There’s got to be something I can do to say thank you,” John leered at Rodney, not surprised when he laughed again.

“You are aware that that look makes you look dumb, right?”

John grinned in response, and gave Rodney’s cock another slow stroke. “Yeah. But I notice you haven’t answered my question.”

“For right now, I just want to play with you so we can work on getting that thing bigger,” Rodney said. “When I’m satisfied, I’ll get you to blow me.”

That sounded fair to John, so he let go of Rodney and put his hands over his head. Unfortunately, he forgot about the cast on his arm, and banged it against the wall. Thankfully, it wasn’t hard enough to hurt, though he had to tolerate a break in the action as Rodney reassured himself that John hadn’t done damage. Finally, though, he said, “I’m all yours. Do anything you want.”

Rodney arched his eyebrow and mouthed the word “Anything,” but didn’t actually say it. Instead, he brushed a kiss over John’s mouth, and then slid down the bed a little so that he could get his mouth on John’s nipple.

John’s nipples weren’t as sensitive as Rodney’s, but it still felt good. It felt even better when Rodney bit down a little bit, adding the spice of a little pain to the pleasure that he was feeling. He expected Rodney to alternate between his nipples, so he was a little surprised when he spent long minutes sucking and nipping at the one. By the time Rodney lifted his head a little, John was gasping and arching his back. The thorough attention just raised the sensitivity, so that when Rodney blew a stream of cool air over the wet skin, he jumped.

His nipple felt hot and swollen and absolutely fucking fantastic. “Oh, god,” he moaned. “More?”

Rodney fumbled between his legs for a second, and he tried to brace himself for the toy to expand again, but just as he thought that he was ready, Rodney simultaneously bit him, _hard_ , and squeezed the rubber bulb. The twin sensations hit him, and he yelled, “Fuck,” as he writhed on the bed.

The only thing holding him in place was Rodney’s weight, and he was incredibly grateful, because otherwise he might have squirmed right out of the bed. But instead, he got to feel anchored to the bed as he tried to adjust to the plug - which had officially moved into place as the largest thing he’d ever had up his ass. It was _incredible_. 

He expected Rodney to give his other nipple the same treatment, but instead he continued to twist and torment the same one with his fingers as he slid down the bed, scattering sharp bites and sucking kisses along his ribs and stomach. It was intense, made even more so by the way he found himself bracing against the next increase in size.

Rodney’s mouth was right above his cock, blowing across the head of his cock, and he whimpered. He wanted that mouth, wanted it with every fiber of his being, and for a brief second he had it, as Rodney licked away some of the precome. Just as quickly it disappeared, and there was another squeeze, and the toy got even bigger.

He was going to lose it. Even with the ring he was going to come. There was no way he could be expected to hold back with this much gorgeous pressure on his prostate. He was fuller than he’d ever been, and he needed... he wanted...

Suddenly, Rodney let go of his nipple and pulled his arm down. Before John could figure out what he was doing, he had tugged hard on John’s balls, derailing his oncoming orgasm. “Not yet,” he said, his breath tickling the hairs on his scrotum. “I think one more, and then you’re going to blow me. After I come, I’ll get you off.”

He didn’t know if he could take another increase. At the same time, he wanted nothing more. “Please,” he begged, but he wasn’t sure what exactly he was begging for.

Rodney started licking his balls. He whimpered again, his hips flexing as he tried to push down into Rodney’s mouth, tried to firm the contact. Rodney ignored him, and simply moved lower, licking around the base of the toy that was so firmly inside of him.

Suddenly, there was that sound again, and, oh, god. Nothing he’d ever done had been like this. This was waking up the city of Atlantis, this was the first time in the jumper, this was the first time with Rodney, this was so much and not enough and he couldn’t, he just couldn’t...

But Rodney was sliding up his body, his skin sliding against John’s cock, and he vaguely remembered what Rodney had said. He needed to get Rodney off, and then he could get off.  
Rodney’s mouth came down on his, and they kissed with all the desperation that John felt. Then Rodney shifted to the side and sat up.

“Wait. Where are you going?” John asked, reaching for him, but Rodney shook his head. 

“I want you to kneel on the floor, John,” he said.

Oh, god, Rodney wanted him to _move_? If he moved, the toy would shift, and he wasn’t sure he could take it. But at the same time, Rodney had found this toy, bought this toy, specifically for John. What was a little bit of being overwhelmed next to that?

Getting up was... an extreme sensation. Every minute shift caused the toy to move inside him, and it took both of them to get John off the bed and standing next to the bed. He held onto Rodney’s shoulder with his good hand and slowly lowered himself to his knees, wanting to cry from the overwhelming sensations washing through him.

Then Rodney’s cock was right there in front of him. Thinking about anything at all stopped. All he wanted to do was give Rodney something resembling the pleasure he was feeling. Opening his mouth, he sucked his cock in, bobbing his head and sucking fiercely. He licked every inch of Rodney’s cock, swallowing around it, feeling it swell even further in his mouth.

Rodney’s fingers were in his hair. Not pulling or guiding, just stroking softly as John tried to give the best blowjob of his life. Soon enough though, his hands tightened and he started huffing out low groans that were almost words. John was pretty sure he heard “Hot,” and “More,” and “Mine.”

He hummed a little, taking Rodney as deep as he could. He swallowed hard against the cock lodged deep in his throat, and ignored the way that his lungs screamed for air. After a few more swallows, Rodney moaned, his cock jerked, and John’s mouth filled with fluid that he swallowed eagerly.

Slowly, he slid off Rodney’s cock, licking it clean before finally releasing it. Then he looked up, meeting Rodney’s eyes. HIs own cock felt like it was going to burst, and he didn’t know how much more he could take.

Rodney slid his arm under John’s shoulder and pretty much hauled him to his feet. “I was thinking of doing this with you standing, but I don’t want you to fall,” he said. “So back down on the bed it is.”

It took some doing to get John flat on his back again, but it was worth it to see Rodney’s wide, mobile mouth right above his cock. Rodney said, “Don’t come yet, John,” and then his fingers were busy undoing the snaps holding the cock ring in place. 

He gave John’s cock one slow, agonizing stroke, and then said, “Okay,” before dropping his head and sucking John’s cock into the wet heat of his mouth.

John was actually a little shocked that he didn’t come within thirty seconds, but it certainly didn’t take long for the feeling to build to the point of no return. He thrashed on the bed, his hips jerking up, pushing his cock deeper into Rodney’s mouth, and then down, trying to intensify the feeling of the plug inside of him.

Pleasure was sweeping over him in waves, swamping him. He didn’t know anything besides the latex filling him, the mouth holding him, and when Rodney gently squeezed his balls, he went over the edge.

Rodney continued to lick and suck as John shuddered through aftershocks almost as powerful as his orgasm. He only stopped when John pushed him away gently. “Oversensitive,” he said. HIs voice was ragged, like he’d been screaming. Maybe he had been.

Rodney planted a kiss on his inner thigh and then carefully moved back up the bed so that he could press up against John’s side. His hands fiddled once again between John’s thighs, and he said, “Ready?”

John nodded, even though he wasn’t really sure. Rodney did... something, and the air went out of the toy in a rush, leaving just the original shape still deep inside him, but not for long. Rodney slowly slid the toy out, leaving John a little sore and empty, but deeply satisfied. “Good?” Rodney asked.

“God, yes,” John said before pulling him down into a deep and messy kiss. “Next time, you fuck me first, okay?” he murmured into Rodney’s mouth.

“Sounds like a plan,” Rodney said, his mouth not moving away from John’s.

That was just fine with John.


End file.
